


Quelana Teaches You the Ways of Pyromancy

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Eye Contact, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Lemonpie, Lore - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Water Sounds, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Quelana of Izalith
Kudos: 5





	Quelana Teaches You the Ways of Pyromancy

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Quelana: Kwee-lah-nah
> 
> Izalith: Eye-zah-lith
> 
> Salaman: Sah-lah-mən
> 
> Pyromancy: Pie-roe-man-'C'
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

Hmmm . . . A mere undead, yet you can see me. Fascinating. I am Quelana of Izalith. I am not often revealed to walkers of flesh. You have a gift. Are you, too, one who seeks my pyromancy? Like Salaman?

(short pause)

[soft gasp]

(nervous tone)  
The Witch of Izalith? Please do not speak of her. I abandoned my mother and sisters and fled to this land long ago. Now I roam these parts, feigning ablution, and pretending to seek answers.

(short pause)

I see. Well, young undead, though I cannot directly aid you in your quest, I believe I can provide you the tools necessary to find your way. If you seek the ruins of Izalith, my former home, you will need my pyromancy if you've any hope to prosper. I can provide that, but first you must commit yourself to my teachings. Will you submit yourself to my mentorship?

(short pause)

Very well, you shall be my pupil. But to pursue my pyromancy, you must give something up. Are you prepared to do this?

(short pause)

Yes, of course. It should be expected. Let me explain.

Pyromancy is the art of invoking and manipulating fire. But remember one thing. Always take care to quell the flame within, lest you be devoured by it, and lose yourself. I would hate to see that happen again.

(short pause)

To quell the flame within, you must rid yourself of all your fears, all your rage, and *all* your passion. Only then, can one become a true conduit for pyromancy--a wielder of flame itself.

(short pause)

Well then, enough prattle, let us begin. For our first lesson, I shall require you to remove your clothes. [soft chuckle] Yes, young pupil, I do mean *all* of them. Take comfort, though, for I shall do the same. I would not have you traipsing about naked by your lonesome.

{sound of armor being shed}

My my, I can see you've let your flame grow, unchecked, for quite some time. Your manhood is *brimming* with desire. Tell me, is this your first time in the presence of a bare woman's flesh?

[giggle]

Well, I admire your diligence, at the very least. Worry not, young pupil. Your erection shall not be a hindrance, I promise. In fact, it might only hasten my teachings. Nonetheless, I'll need you to take this.

(short pause)

This is purple moss--an important herb down here at the base of Blighttown. It was harvested, fresh, from the world above, in the Darkroot Garden. This particular variety is in full bloom, which will maximize its effects on the body. If you would, please eat it, but take care to chew--it is rather dry and dense.

(short pause)

There we are. Its effects are twofold. First, it will allow you to enter the bog without succumbing to its toxic aura. And, second . . . it's a powerful aphrodisiac that will grow your erection harder still. [soft chuckle] Don't worry, it's necessary for what comes next. Now, if you would be so kind, please join me in the bog.

(short pause)

{water splashing/sloshing SFX for remainder of audio}

[soft chuckle] Yes, the water is quite warm. I think you'll find it's a good medium for my teachings. Now, come to me. Lie down on your side, facing me, and rest your head on the soft shoreline. Let the water calm your aching joints, and let me rest my hands on your hips. You may do the same.

(short pause)

[gentle sigh] There we are. Isn't this nice? The water provides a sort of symbolic medium--one that will help extinguish the flame within you, however temporary. Notice how the poisonous bog makes your skin tingle, as it gently bites at your pores and permeates your skin.

(short pause)

[soft chuckle] Yes, young pupil, you are quite perceptive. We *are* about to have intercourse. Such is the means to empty you of your enflamed passion. But first, if you don't mind, I would like to kiss you. Would that be acceptable to you?

[gentle sigh] I'm glad. Now, let me just lean in, and~

[long gentle kiss]

Come now, my fledgling pupil, I'm sure you can do better.

[long passionate kiss]

[gasp as you break the kiss]

I should like to feel you inside me now. [soft chuckle] No, no. There's no need for foreplay. This isn't for pleasure or for love, it's simply to purify your body and ready you to receive my pyromancy. Nothing more.

[gentle kiss]

(seductive tone)  
But if you would like to think of it as such, I don't see how I could stop you. Now, young pupil, ease yourself into me. Slowly. Let me feel every inch of your length as you penetrate me. I--yes, like that.

[long shuddering moan as he penetrates you]

Now we've become one. Can you feel it? That mighty flame, burning and crackling *deep* within your core? [soft chuckle] I'm going to coax that flame up into your loins, and then out into me. It's alright, my pupil. Shhhh. You've no need of it anymore. Just let yourself grind and press against my flesh until you're ready to melt. It's alright. I've got you. You're quite safe with me. Focus on my eyes, and roll your hips. That's it. [gentle kiss] That's it.

[gentle moans and kissing as you gently fuck him]

You're doing very well, young pupil. Your steadfast length is a perfect fit. Keep moaning for me. Allow yourself to surrender your flame to me. That's it. That's it. [gentle kiss] A gentle thrust here. [shuddering gasp] A spasm there. Soon you'll be free of it--all of it. Can you imagine the bliss you'll feel when you're finally empty? After *so* many years of carrying it? That weight. [soft chuckle] I shall help relieve you of it in due time, I promise.

[continued moans and kissing]

(excited tone)  
I'm becoming--[shuddering moan]--fraught with my own flame. Pay close attention, young pupil. Feel me tremble. Listen to my moans. [whimper] I am readying myself for climax. And with it, my flame will leave me--[moan]--and burn away into the waters around us.

[escalating moans as you approach orgasm]

I know not if you are ready, but if you can--[moan]--please release yourself with me. Let scorching heat burst forth from your loins! Fill me with all of your passion! [shuddering gasp] I--I can refrain no longer! Please, my pupil, hold me close--gaze into my eyes! Feel my passage clamp down around you as I expel my essence! [passionate moan] And if you can, burst forth with all your might, and fill me with your seed! I--I--I'm--

[improv orgasm]

[gentle kiss]

(seductive tone)  
No luck, hm? Well, young pupil, you must have patience. But do not keep me waiting much longer. [soft kiss] My loins are empty now, and I grow hungry for your seed. The time has come for you to find your own orgasm. And I shall stand fast as your cock's embrace along the way. [gentle kiss] Come now, buck your hips up into me. Use my new-spent folds as your sheath, and gently coax yourself to your coming climax.

[gentle moaning and kissing]

That's it. That's it. I'm here. I shall not leave you this day. Breathe, my pupil. Look in my eyes and just breathe for me. There you go. There~ you go.

[continued moaning and kissing]

Feel the fire making it's way from your chest--[kiss]--to your midriff--[kiss]--all~ the way down to your loins. [moaning kiss] Feel it rise up your shaft--slowly but surely. [whimper] Feel it swell in the tip of your cock, begging for release. Can you feel it? Isn't it just so nice?

[continued moaning and kissing]

Keep looking in my eyes. They are your guide. They will help you find that pesky orgasm that has alluded you thus far. [gentle kiss] Moan out for me. Let me hear what it is you're feeling. That's it. Keep moaning for me. Keep moaning.

[continued moaning and kissing]

I can sense you're close. I can *feel* the potent flame brimming within your pulsing shaft. [moan] It's time now, my fledgeling pupil. In just a few fleeting moments, I shall receive your seed. Don't fight it. [gentle kiss] Let go. Look in my eyes and let go. Feel all that passion--all that discontent--feel it leave you as you ejaculate deep inside me.

(whispering)  
Fill me to the brim.

[shuddering gasps and moans as he cums inside you]

Yes. That's it. That's~ it. Empty yourself. Let that gentle swath of flame spurt forth. Let my passage coax it from you. You need not carry that burden any longer. [shuddering moan] Let the flame die down, and let your mind go blank. Give it to me. Give it *all* to me.

[satisfied sigh]

(satisfied tone)  
Outstanding . . . you have done very well. [gentle kiss] I can feel your seed pooling inside me. Its warmth grants me great comfort. I thank you for that.

[shuddering sigh]

(worried tone)  
But . . . if truth be told . . . I can feel a new flame growing deep within. [whimper] You've ignited a nescient ember within me. [moan] I fear if it's not quenched, I shall grow heavy with child.

(whispering)  
This I cannot allow.

(short pause)

(seductive tone)  
Yes, my young pupil. There is something you can do. [sigh] Keep me in your embrace, and do not withdraw your softening cock. Instead . . . allow yourself to tense . . . and relieve yourself inside me.

(short pause)

It's quite alright, I promise. [gentle kiss] Do not let it bother you. [sigh] Let loose a rushing river inside me. I shall accept it willingly. [moaning kiss] Give it to me. Every. Last. Drop.

[satisfied sighs and soft giggles as he urinates inside you]

[gentle kiss] Thank you, I am blessed to have met you. I can hardly thank you enough. [soft chuckle] Look, can you see? The faint wisps of seed you pumped inside me are leaking out into the water. [sigh] You certainly filled me more than any man I've yet encountered. [gentle kiss] You can withdraw now.

[long satisfied sigh as he pulls out of you]

Well then, now that you've relieved yourself of that troublesome flame, it's time we discussed matters of pyromancy. I should think you'd be an excellent conduit, given the empty void I've left inside you.

[passionate kiss]

Come, it would be wise to depart from this bog. The purple moss' effects are only temporary. Should we fall asleep whilst still in the bog's embrace, we'd surely be a pair of corpses by the morrow. [soft chuckle] Stay close, young pupil. We have much to discuss.


End file.
